


Tsukumogami

by StorytellerCrownON



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerCrownON/pseuds/StorytellerCrownON
Summary: How does an object which acquired sentience after many years develop morality?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tsukumogami

“Hehehe"

I hear laughter. I look around and see two small people playing with long pieces of dried grass. Last thing I remember was seeing my body dyed in red and seeing a limp person laying on the floor covered in the same colour as me.

“Hey, stay away from that!”

“Aww, but father!”

I see a man, he looks different from my last master. He looks at the two young ones with eyes I've never seen before. The two young ones look back at him with pleading eyes.

“Not until you understand the responsibility of handling a sword”

“But, we know not to run around with a knife!”, piped one

“Yeah, and not to distract you when you're working with an anvil” murmur the older little one.

The older one picked me up and slowly weighed me with his hands. He looked down at me and pulled my sheath to the side slightly, levelling me down to the eye level of the young ones. I look at their faces and see eyes wide with intrigue and mystique.

“Come children, sit down here” their father gestured in front him. The two little ones crawl towards the older one and sat kneeling with their backs straight.

“Father? Children?", I look at the smaller ones. One has a roundish face, and big eyes, hair tied in a top-knot, the other one has an angular face with smaller eyes and hair which reaches the length of its back. It seems to be what the little ones call the bigger ones. I'm more familiar with “Bastard" and “asshole" and often that's said to my past wielders, before the other in front of them lies writhing in pain or slain. Two words I’ve never heard of since I’ve awaken as a sentient being.

“This sword has been through many hands. Hands that killed and hands which have taken many lives. It is not a toy, it is a tool which was used to both save and destroy lives.

“Father, how does something both save and destroy lives? They’re opposites of each other”, top knot asks with a slightly confused face.

A door slides open and another person comes in. This one is a woman. I notice my holder’s face and was hit with surprise, past holders like him usually look at a woman with hungry and lustful eyes, this man looks at the woman with the same eyes he looks at the two younger ones.

“Tell them the story of how we met.” The woman says with a gentle tone.  
The woman goes and sits beside the man.  
“Your mother and I met when I was just an apprentice blacksmith”.

“I was just a daughter of a carpenter back then.”

“You use to try to challenge me to stick fights”

“We were children”-

I blink and I see a different scenery.

Author's Note: This was lying around and bothering me so I decided to publish it. My studies have started so I won't finish this anytime soon. One of my favourite episodes out of the entire series is episode 17 of Futakomori. I remember watching it and wondered how does a sentient object develop enough morality to plead for a woman to live. I haven't written for a while so my grammar might be off.


End file.
